legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S3 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen at the Warehouse where they're all doing their own thing. Miles and Alex are seen with Momo at a table) Miles: So you're saying if you know what it is and how it's made you can make it? Momo: Exactly. Miles: Can you make a fusion powered nuclear battery though? Momo: Uhhh... Miles: That's what I thought. Alex: So how was U.A Miles? Miles: I think she can tell you how that all went. Momo: I'd rather- Miles: I beat them all in a fight. Alex: Just you? Miles: Yes. Alex: No help? Miles: Nope! Alex: How? Miles: I finally reached out as Spider-Man! I even finally used that Special Move I was working on! Alex: The Web Blossom? Miles: Yes! Dude, it was awesome! Momo: Up until he got taken out by Uraraka. (Miles sits stunned) Miles: You didn't have to ruin my moment... Alex: You got taken down by who now? Miles: Uraraka. She suddenly got all hyped up and she went right at me. She managed to completely avoid tripping my Spidey Sense! Alex: But I thought that was impossible! Miles: So did I! Alex: Damn! Man we REALLY need to stop underestimating our friends! Miles: I know, right?! She said she was a "Battle Hero" before she flipped me! Momo: Ah her training from Gunhead. Sounds like it payed up. Miles: Man I don't get why she didn't do that against the other villains though. That girl wouldn't have needed me to save her from Romeo if she had done that. (As they speak, they see Uraraka coming with Charlie on her shoulder) Charlie: No way! Uraraka: Yep. Charlie: You did not! Uraraka: I totally did. Charlie: Wow! You really did that?! Miles: Are you bragging to him about beating me? Charlie: Yes! Miles: Ah come on... Charlie: Hey, you sounded awesome out there too! Miles: Yeah I guess. Oh yeah, thanks for helping with that trap too Charlie. Charlie: No problem man! As long as it gets used on Midoriya, I don't care what happens with my pheromones! Izuku: I heard that! Charlie: GOOD! I WANT TO MAKE IT CLEAR I DON'T LIKE YOU! Uraraka: Charlie. You know Deku is our teammate. So you can't keep doing that. Charlie: Aww but its fun! Miles: You can also cut her out of the picture too. Trust me, I figured that out the hard way. Charlie: Aww man! Miles: There's other people you can mess with around here. (Miles then walks up and whispers into Charlie's ear) Miles: *whisper* But if I tell you to, then you can go after them. Charlie: *whisper* Okay. (Miles backs away) Uraraka: What did you say? Miles and Charlie: Nothing! Uraraka: Charlie you're not gonna do anything to me or Deku while we're not looking are you? Charlie: I'd NEVER do anything to you Ochaco. *Hugs her* You're my first bond mate. We're friends for life. Uraraka: That is still so sweet. Miles: Well its good you two are getting along again. Uraraka: Hey. You should go hang out with Zulu when you get a chance. Miles: I guess someone should look out for him since Omega and Mina are working on Foxtrot's power. (Uraraka nods and leaves with Charlie) Momo: So where's Erin and Jack? Alex: Take a guess. Miles: For god's sake, ever since we saved him they've been all over each other! Alex: They've been holding their love in for a long time man. Miles: I guess. Where's Scott though? Did he not come home today? Alex: Oh he went back to his mom's. Said she wanted him home. Miles: That's fair. (The three sit around the table looking at each other) Miles: Soooo....What now? Momo: Yes its weird. We dealt with the Targhul's but the whole time, we haven't heard ANYTHING from the Puppets. Miles: You don't think the Puppetmaster like... gave up do you? Alex: No. There's no way. That monster isn't gonna give up. (Miles' mask suddenly starts beeping as he picks it up and puts it on) Momo: What is it? Miles: My crime detector. There's trouble downtown! Alex: What is it? Miles: I'm not sure, it's not saying! Momo: Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go! (The heroes all get ready as they are seen heading for Downtown. Downtown is shown as a group of Puppets are seen in a shootout with Police as the heroes arrive) Alex: What's the situation officer? Officer: These guys just showed up out of nowhere! They killed about a quarter of our men in under just a minute! Alex: Do they have a commander with them? Officer: Counting the guy in the mask, I'd say so! (The heroes look over and see a masked man approaching the blockade) Izuku: Is that the Puppetmaster? Alex: No, that mask...It's different! (The heroes jump over the barricade as the man stops in front of them) ???: Well, just the group of brats I was looking for. Miles: Who are you? ???: To you I am no one. To the Master, I am The King. Erin: The King? The King: Exactly. Now then, would you kids be so kind as to move aside for me? Momo: We don't just step aside for pests like you! The King: Oh trust me little girl, you're gonna wish you did when I'm done with you. Bakugo: Why are we listening to this self conscious bastard when we could be KICKING HIS ASS!? The King: Hm, fine then. If you really wanna dance, I'll dance. FROSTY! (A Spirit emerges from behind The King, shocking the heroes) Leo: A SPIRIT!? (The King's Spirit rushes for the group) Leo: KAT GO! (Kat emerges from Leo's body and faces off against the other Spirit) Katanamo: Well, you're new! Frosty: So are you! (Frosty punches Kat in the gut before uppercutting him, causing him to be pushed back into Leo) Leo: Jeez, he's strong! Erin: You all right Leo?! Leo: I'm fine, but this spirit is something like I've never faced before! Fumikage: Shadow! Go! *Summons Shadow* Shadow: Oh look! Another stupid spirit?! This time I'll take one down! The King: Frosty, pull the bird man close. (Frosty swipes his hand down, creating a void in front of it) Alex: The hell? Leo: Oh no, it's one of those Spirits isn't it! The King: Exactly Mr. Venicor! My Spirit's power allows it to make whatever it grabs disappear! But the void that's left behind... (The King claps his hands together) The King: Closes and pulls together the space as if it never happened! But as for the space that's taken away, once my lucky target is sucked into the void, I don't have a freakin' clue where it goes! But with this example, I just had to grab some space and then... (Frosty pulls the space together, causing Fumikage to appear right in front of The Spirit) Miles: WHAT?! The King: Hey, you came right to me! It's like teleporting isn't it?! Fumikage: SHADOW G- (Frosty strikes Fumikage, and then Shadow, knocking him back into Fumikage who appears outcold) Izuku: FUMIKAGE!! Frosty: So would anyone like to go next? (The King places eyes on Izuku) The King: Take the boy Frosty! (Frosty pulls open another void and closes it, pulling Izuku forward where he's met with a punch to the gut and is knocked back.) The King: Pull him back! (The void pulls Izuku back where he's struck again before he gets pulled forward again, met with a punch to the jaw) The King: No matter where you try to hide, you're always within my reach! Jack: Erin! Let's blast him together! Erin: Yeah! (Both Erin and Jack charge up ice blasts as they fire it at the King. Frosty quickly comes to the defense and blocks the attack) Leo: Impossible! He moves faster than Kat! The King: Aww you interrupted my play time with your friend! Looks like you're gonna have to die now! (Frosty charges forward and punches Erin and Jack away, stunning the others) The King: Your lives end today! (Frosty goes for Momo who puts up a metal shield to defend herself) The King: You think that physical objects can affect a Spirit?! (Frosty's fist phases through the shield before plowing into Momo's gut, launching her into Miles who stops her from flying back) Miles: Dude are you okay?! Momo: Yeah...*cough* I'm fine. (Frosty walks in front of the heroes as The King joins his side) The King: I think you heroes can see it now, nothing can breach the defense nor defend the attack of Frosty. He's the perfect Spirit! Alex: Spirit or not we're still gonna kick your ass! The King: Ha! Prove it kid! When I'm done with you kids, you'll be nothing more than red stains on the pavement! NOW DIE! (Frosty charges the heroes where he proceeds to launch Shoto into the air with an uppercut before Jack charges him with electricity before he too is grabbed and thrown away) Frosty: Heh, could've sent in some better fighters! (Omega and Mina try to attack him, only to be punched away) Frosty: Come on weaklings! Give me a challenge! Alex: All right... I got no choice... TIME STOP!!! (Time stops all around) The King: Hmm.. WHat's this now? (Alex walks over to The King where he punches him in the gut multiple times before punching him the face) Alex: Time will now resume. (Time resumes as The King flies back into a group of Puppets. He then gets up as Frosty appears next to him) The King: Well, that was unexpected. I've fought a lot of Pro Heroes that gave me more challenge but that was something else kid! Alex: Thanks. The King: But it won't help. Soon enough, you heroes are going to be facing a challenge, but for now I must return home! (The King opens a portal and walks up to it) The King: Until the next time we meet heroes! (The King enters the portal with The Puppets as it closes, leaving the heroes there alone) Uraraka: What was that? Leo: In all my years of Spirit experience, I've never seen one with that much power before! Alex: That guy... He might be the strongest ally to the Puppetmaster yet... Miles: You think so? Alex: Yeah... My time stop may have caught him off guard, but it won't be enough... Leo: I hate to say it, but he's right. That spirit... Its so powerful. Jack: Wow Leo... You look really worry. Leo: I am... I really am. Erin: *Puts hand on Leo's shoulder* Hey. We can do this. After all the other threats we faced, there's no way we'll lose now. Alex: If that guy really did take out Pros, there's no telling what we're up against. We need to get more info on this guy. Miles: Where are we supposed to find out about this guy? Alex: The Twins are still in custody right? Izuku: Yeah. Alex: Then we'll go there and ask them. If they've worked with him, they're bound to know what we're up against. Miles: Whoa you want to talk to the psycho twins!? Shoto: Those two I don't think those two will be willing to talk to you. Erin: Much as I hate to say, Alex is right. And I think its our best chance. Alex: You and me are brother and sister Erin. Maybe they'll respect that enough to hear us out. Erin: Hopefully. Uraraka: You guys really think this is good idea? Alex: Its the best one we got. Its not gonna be pretty, but hopefully we can get something out of them. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts